memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek (Three disc Blu-ray)
| discs = 2/3 | director = J.J. Abrams | date = | date2 = | rating = | reference = (region A) (Amazon exclusive) (region B) (region B German two-disc variant) | year = 2233/2240s/2250/2255/2258 | cover2 = Star Trek 3 disc Blu-ray Region B cover.jpg | menu = ST09 Blu-ray Disc 1 main menu.jpg | menu2 = ST09 Blu-ray Disc 2 main menu.jpg }} Star Trek is a three-disc Blu-ray Disc release of . The release includes a digital copy of the film for use on PCs and portable devices. The cover has so-called "augmented reality" features – the use of a webcam presents a three-dimensional holographic tour of the . Remarkably, this edition was released a year prior to the single-disc basic, "vanilla" release, which constituted a break with franchise tradition – predominantly employed for the DVD format – as this had until then the other way around for the previous , excepted. While in some cases still being marketed as region-restricted, the releases are in actuality region-free as this has increasingly become commonplace for the Blu-ray format. http://regionfreemovies.com/bluray/Star_Trek_%282009%29_3-Disc_Special_Edition/US Special features As was commonplace in the industry, this release contained more special features than its DVD counterpart, as the industry favored the new Blu-ray format. Disc 1 These special features were included on the single-disc release as the only ones. * Commentary by J.J. Abrams, Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman, Damon Lindelof, and Bryan Burk. * BD-Live: NASA News Disc 2 * Deleted scenes with optional commentary ** Spock Birth ** Klingons Take Over Narada ** Young Kirk, Johnny and Uncle Frank ** Amanda and Sarek Argue After Spock Fights ** Prison Interrogation and Breakout ** Sarek Gets Amanda ** Dorm Room and Kobayashi Maru (original version) ** Kirk Apologizes to the Green Girl ** Sarek Sees Spock * A New Vision ** Savage Pressure * To Boldly Go ** The Shatner Conundrum ** Red Shirt Guy ** The Green Girl ** Trekker Alert! * Starships ** Warp Explained ** Paint Job ** Bridge Construction Accelerated ** The Captain's Chair ** Button Acting 101 ** Shuttle Shuffle ** Narada Construction Accelerated * Aliens ** The Alien Paradox ** Big-Eyed Girl ** Big Bro Quinto ** Klingons ** Drakoulias Anatomy 101 * Planets ** Extra Business ** Confidentiality * Props and Costumes ** Klingon Wardrobe * Ben Burtt and the Sounds of Star Trek * Casting * Score * Gene Roddenberry's Vision * Starfleet Vessel Simulator * Gag reel Disc 3 It is this disc that some region B editions, such as the German one, have dispensed with. *Digital copy *DVD-ROM features: Star Trek D-A-C XBox 360 demo, PC, and PlayStation Network web links (Region A only) Release gallery File:Star Trek Blu-ray gift set.jpg|Blu-ray Disc release with four QMx division badges (US Best Buy Exclusive) File:Star Trek Amazon Blu-ray set.jpg|''Star Trek Limited Edition Replica Gift Set'' (5,000 pc) with metal QMx USS Enterprise model (Amazon.com Exclusive) File:Star Trek USS Enterprise Blu-ray.jpg|Blu-ray Disc release with model USS Enterprise disc holder (US Target, Canada Best Buy Exclusive) File:Target Star Trek DVD BR Enterprise disc holder promo.jpg|US promo for Target DVD/BR releases with model USS Enterprise disc holder File:Star Trek Steelbook Blu-ray.jpg|Blu-ray Disc release in "Steelbook" case (UK Play.com Exclusive) File:Star Trek 2 disc Blu-ray Region B German cover.jpg|German two-disc variant |prev2= |next=TOS Season 3 Blu-ray|next2= }} Category:Satellite Award winners